


She Will

by KellieWatchesNCIS (Kellie_116)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, off-screen relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellie_116/pseuds/KellieWatchesNCIS
Summary: With his family safe and sound, Tony pays Jimmy a visit.





	She Will

“Jimmy Palmer!” Tony DiNozzo bursts through the sliding doors of autopsy, arms extended in greeting, a grin spread wide across his face as he glides across the floor in those overpriced shoes, completely ignoring the fact that Jimmy is elbows-deep in a cadaver, because he’s here, and he has things to say.  _ Some things never change. _ “It’s been too long. How’s it going, man?” 

 

Jimmy smiles as he sets down his surgical tools and slides of his gloves. He’ll scrub his hands again later; hugging his old friend is worth the trouble. “Things are pretty good, you know?” DiNozzo wraps him in what he’s pretty sure is the manliest hug he’s ever been apart of - Tony’s grunting slightly under his breath and patting Jimmy hard on the back, and Palmer can barely breathe for the full half-second duration of the embrace. “Can’t complain,” he squeaks out after regaining full lung function. “I mean, what about you, though? I can’t even imagine what it’s been like.” He leans back, adjusts his glasses on his nose, and watches Tony intently.  

 

Tony smiles, and it’s like no time has passed; he seems just as confident and relaxed as the last time Jimmy saw him. Palmer marvels a little at his resilience. He can’t help remembering the way every little obstacle in his life seems to change him fundamentally as a person, yet here’s Tony, back at NCIS after facing what Jimmy’s pretty sure was the worst ordeal of his life, smiling in that fancy suit like it’s nobody’s business. 

 

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,  _ Doctor _ Palmer,” DiNozzo says smoothly. “Congratulations on that, by the way. So tell me. Dr. Mallard’s down in the basement and you’re running the ship now - ha, ship, navy pun.” Jimmy cracks a smile at that, because  _ puns _ . “What else is new, though?” 

 

Jimmy freezes for a moment, racking his brain for things to tell DiNozzo. He’s honestly having a hard time keeping track of which memories fall on which side of the Tony-moved-to-Europe mental divider. “I got arrested,” he finally blurts. If nothing else, it’s an interesting piece of news that he is certain happened after Tony’s departure. 

 

Tony’s mouth gapes open for a long moment, and he finally says, “I’m sorry, I think I must have misheard. You went to comic-con, did you say? Finally found the perfect recipe for gluten-free yam bread?”

 

Blushing, Palmer tries to backtrack.  _ Why would I say that? I should’ve just told him about the book I’m reading or something silly like that. Foot, mouth, I believe you know each other.  _ “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I lead with that.” 

 

“Well, you can’t leave me hanging now, Jimbo!” Tony insists. He’s apparently gotten over his initial shock, and now seems to be chomping at the bit to know everything there is to know about Jimmy’s little encounter with the law. “Tell me everything. What happened? Who swung first? What was it like in the slammer?” He rubs his hands together expectantly, then adds, “What did Breena say? Oooh, what did  _ Gibbs  _ say?” 

 

Jimmy fiddles with the hem of his scrub top and tries to force a smile as he explains, “Well, uh, what happened? Things got a bit out of hand and a painting class Nick and I went to.” 

 

“I should’ve guessed.” Tony’s face seems caught between scowling in disappointment that it was apparently some kind of lame paint-related crime and laughing because  _ of course _ it was some kind of lame paint-related crime. 

 

“Who swung first would be me.” 

 

From the look on Tony’s face, this is apparently the most delightful news he’s ever heard. Still, though, he feigns shocked disappointment, saying, “No! My little autopsy gremlin, all grown up and getting in schoolyard fights? Say it isn’t so!” 

 

Jimmy shrugs, feeling a little more confident after seeing DiNozzo’s reaction to the news that it was a real fight. “These two jerks were being racists, and then they were being homophobes, so I shut them up. With my fist,” he explains casually.  

 

This reasoning very obviously gives Tony pause. He studies Palmer for a moment, eyes darting down to his wedding ring in a way Jimmy feels sure Tony thinks he doesn’t notice. Tony quirks an eyebrow and says, “Jimmy, you’re not -?” 

 

Palmer chuckles. “I may have . . . experimented, back in college,” he confesses with a grin that has DiNozzo fumbling for words all over again, “But that’s not all the point!” 

 

“Oh, it’s the point now, Jimmy,” Tony insists, an almost incredulous smile on his face as he tries to recount every interaction he’s ever had with Palmer, scanning his memory for any behavior he can definitively label as evidence of bi-curiousity. 

 

“No. It’s not,” Jimmy maintains. “I’m married, Tony. Very happily married. To a woman - but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just sit there and let some guy be an asshole.” 

 

This answer must be good enough for DiNozzo, because he nods in a way that screams  _ That makes sense and I have a newfound respect for you.  _ “Good for you, Jimmy,” he says instead, “Good for you. But back to the story - how was jail?” 

 

As he remembers his somewhat erratic behavior that night, Jimmy feels his face flushing despite his best efforts to the contrary. “It was okay. I was, uh, pretty hopped up on adrenaline. I think I managed to embarrass Torres pretty badly,” he admits. “Go figure.” 

 

“Do tell,” Tony implores, leaning forward a little with a mischievous grin. 

 

Jimmy avoids eye contact as he says,“There may have been some boxing moves happening in the back of our holding cell.” 

 

“Oh, Jimmy. I’d say ‘never change,’ but I don’t think we need to worry about that, do we?” DiNozzo is openly laughing, but Palmer relaxes as he realizes it’s not cruel laughter. The mental image of him squaring up to no one in the back of a jail cell is just objectively funny. 

 

“Very funny, Tony,” he says, regardless. “Anyway, when Agent Gibbs came to bail us out, he was not too happy, to say the least.” 

 

From the workout Tony’s jaw is getting this afternoon, dropping open dumbly after every other sentence Jimmy says, the young doctor begins to worry if a person can injure their mandible strictly from overuse.  _ Well, better here than anywhere else on the Yard, I suppose _ . 

 

“I’m sorry,  _ Gibbs _ bailed you guys out of jail?” Tony says, openly balking.  “What I would’ve given to be a fly on that wall. What’d he say?” 

 

“To me? Not much,” Jimmy explains. “He seemed pretty upset with Nick, though. I think there was something else going on.” 

 

Tony nods. He’s definitely been there. “There always is,” he agrees, nodding seriously.  

 

“Breena wasn’t too mad when I explained what happened,” Jimmy continues after a moment’s contemplative silence. “She wanted to make sure I was okay, not hurt or anything, but I think she would’ve done the same thing.” 

 

“Chickfight,” DiNozzo breathes, grinning lasciviously.  

 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “Don’t need to worry about you changing too much on us either, huh, DiNozzo?” 

 

Tony crosses his arms over his chest defensively and insists, “There are very few constants in this world, but one thing you can always count on is that ladies engaging in fisticuffs will always be hot.” 

 

With a short laugh, Palmer concedes, “Well, you’re certainly the expert around here on hot women.” 

 

“Don’t let Ziva hear you talking like that,” Tony says, the mischievous look melting off his face and giving way to earnest. “She’s been the only hot woman in my life for awhile now, and I plan to keep it that way as long as she’ll put up with me.” 

 

_ Wow. He’s really serious about this _ . Jimmy smiles softly. “I’m happy for you, Tony,” he says.  

 

“Thanks.” DiNozzo’s grinning again, but it’s not a naughty grin this time. He looks lost in peaceful thought, like he’s remembering good times with the woman he loves.  _ It’s a good look _ , Jimmy observes. 

 

The two stand in peaceful quiet for a long bit before Jimmy finally adresses what he can’t help thinking is the elephant in the room: “You coming back to NCIS?” 

 

“Nah,” Tony says dismissively, and Palmer is honestly shocked. Tony gave everything to this agency. Leaving NCIS was, by his own account, one of the hardest things he ever had to do. “It’s good to be back in the city, be with family, but we’ve both moved on,” he explains. It takes Jimmy about a second longer than it should to realize that  _ we  _ is Tony and Ziva, but when he does figure it out, he smiles at all the domesticity wrapped up in thinking of oneself as part of a  _ we _ . “Too much has changed.  Ziva’ll find another job - she needs to work, or else she drives herself crazy, not to mention me and Tali - and I’m more than happy just to focus on being the best husband and father I can be.” 

 

“Husband?” Palmer is taken aback, and his eyes snap to Tony’s ring finger which is, like he thought, bare. 

 

“If she’ll have me,” Tony says quietly, smiling (nervously, Jimmy would think, if he didn’t know any better) as he produces from his pocket a small black box that undoubtedly holds an engagement ring. 

 

Neither says anything for a long moment, both lost in reflection on how much has changed since the last time Anthony DiNozzo darkened the autopsy door. “Does Gibbs know?” Jimmy finally asks, his voice hushed, almost reverent. 

 

“Wanted to get it all planned out before I talk to him,” Tony explains, and they both know he means  _ before I ask for his blessing _ . Gibbs is old-fashioned, after all; he’ll expect a head’s up from any man who intends to propose to his daughter. 

 

Still, though, Palmer doesn’t really understand what DiNozzo is doing  _ here _ , in autopsy, talking to  _ him _ . Sure, they got along just fine, and Jimmy had definitely missed seeing Tony around the office, but they were never great friends, and he has a sneaking suspicion the former agent hasn’t spared him too many thoughts while he’s been off in Europe fighting for the safety of his girl and his child.  “Why are you telling me?” He asks. 

 

“Like you said, you’re ‘very happily married,’” Tony explains. He’s looking at Jimmy almost expectantly, as if he’s thinking maybe the key to a successful relationship is just in the back room of autopsy and now that he’s asking, Palmer will go grab it for him. “That’s what I want for us.” 

 

“Did you try talking to McGee?” Jimmy presses, then realizes perhaps that makes it sound like he doesn’t want to help, so he adds, “It’s not that I mind, but, well, the three of you always seemed pretty close, and he and Delilah seem like they’re doing pretty well.” 

 

Tony nods and chuckles. “Yeah, I asked Tim, but I’m looking for proposal ideas, and he popped the question in the NCIS elevator.” He scowls, and adds unnecessarily,  “Not gonna happen.” 

 

Jimmy smirks. “How you propose doesn’t matter, Tony,” he explains. “That’s not the secret to a happy marriage - there is no secret.” Either Jimmy’s eyes are playing tricks on him, or disappointment flashes across Tony’s face at this revelation. “I know for sure I don’t have all the answers, but what’s worked for me and Breena has been a little bit of love and a whole lot of hard work. If I know anything about you and Ziva, you’re going to be just fine.” 

 

A warm smile spreads slowly across Tony’s face because, yeah, they’re good on both those fronts. Love has never been their problem, and they’ve worked and worked and fought hard enough for their relationship these past few years that he figures it’ll be smooth sailing -  _ navy pun! _ \- from here on out. “Thanks, Palmer,” he says, then gets back to business: “But seriously. Proposal ideas. Do you have any?” 

 

Jimmy smiles. The subject matter may be different, but leave it to DiNozzo to have a one-track mind. “Is there anywhere nearby that’s special to you guys, a place where something meaningful happened, anything like that?” he suggests. 

 

Tony’s whole face lights up. “I know just the place, Palmer,” he says, the words spilling out of his mouth like he can’t say them fast enough. He turns to rush out the door, then stops and says seriously, “Thank you.” 

 

“Anytime,” Jimmy responds, meaning it with his whole heart. “And Tony? It’s great to see you.” 

 

“It’s good to see you too, Jimmy,” Tony agrees, shooting a smile over his shoulder as he makes to leave. He’s got a proposal to plan, after all! 

 

“Congratulations!” Palmer calls. 

 

“Congratulate me after she accepts!” Tony retorts, and the elevator doors click closed. 

 

Jimmy smiles to himself as he heads towards the sink - it might be all fun and games for Tony today, but he’s still got an autopsy to finish. As he reaches for the tap, he says happily under his breath, “She will.” 


End file.
